Ninjago Adventures: Is This Friendship? (2)
by TheNinjagoPegasister
Summary: *SEQUEL TO LOVE CANNOT BE DESCRIBED* After the NightMare has been known by the two warriors, Misako has found a new piece of information on defeating the evil. Four new warriors will be added. They represent the six elements of harmony: friendship. (Inspired by MLP:FiM) Who are the four other warriors? What are the elements? (Last one of the Ninjago Adventures)
1. Chapter 1

Jayde's POV

Nyall and I both were in Ninjago City sitting in Dareth's old Mojo Dojo. Dareth lost his business after people heard that he was "possessed". He was dead. The room was now an empty bungalow. I saw a few figures.

"Hey Nyall, you want to check out those people?"

"No thanks."

"Come on!"

"Fine."

I walked up to a bunch of people. There was a girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, I'm Jayde."

"I'm Jillian."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to meet Jay and Nya. They're Ninjago's heroes!"

"Yes. This is my brother Nyall. Our parents are Jay and Nya."

She looked at me as if I were a true princess and also had swum the moat (from Once Upon a Matress).

"Would you like to meet my sister and brothers?"

"Sure."

She introduced her sister first. Her sister had auburn hair and green eyes. Her name was Nicole. Unlike Jillian, she is shy. Her brother had black hair and green eyes. His name was Josh. He reminded her of a famous millionaire in Ninjago City that donated tens of thousands of dollars to charity. Jillian's other brother was Robert who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Nyall's POV

I was so thrilled to meet another guy. There are WAY TOO MANY girls here. About 51% of the Ninjago population are female. Josh and I headed out the doors. Robert didn't want to come outside.

"Hey Nyall, you want to go out for a smoothie? I'll pay for you."

"Nah. It's fine. I don't want to break my parents' law. They told me not to buy something."

"Okay."

We turned around to Robert.

"Hey Nyall, do you have a crush?"

I looked at Robert.

"Umm... no." I lied. The truth was, I liked Jillian.

"I have a crush. Her name is Catherine. She died of cancer." he spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's fine."

No One's POV

Misako looked at her prophecy papers. There was a diagram. There were the two heroes as stated to defeat the NightMare. Four other warriors were aligned among them.

With the help of others,  
as sisters and brother.  
Six warriors will not be phony,  
but will strive in harmony.

Misako re-read the poem again until it clicked in! There are six warriors and each have an element of harmony. A harmony of... FRIENDSHIP! The six elements of harmony! What were they? And who are the warriors? Misako knew the two were Jayde and Nyall. She wanted to find the other four and the elements. But how?


	2. Chapter 2

No One's POV

Misako had brought everyone to the Bounty. Jayde and Nyall were there along with their friends, Nicole, Jillian, Josh and Robert.

"We need to find these elements of Harmony. The stones are probably in the Temple of Harmony, located diagonal to the Temple of Light."

They traveled to the Temple of Light. Lloyd the story of how he became the Golden ninja during the ride. As the group exited out of the vehicle, the Temple of Harmony was missing, or was it? They searched around.

"Hey! I think this is the Temple of Harmony!" Jillian spoke.

They walked around a cave.

"This cannot be the Temple, for it is a cave, or is it?" Misako pondered.

The group of teens entered the cave and found jewels of different colors. On the walls were carved these words:

The stones you are to find,  
are hidden beneath the bowls.  
Missing or there you neet not,  
for you are looking for the souls.

Misako looked under nearby bowls. There were no stones. Hmm.. souls. What does that mean? There were six bowls. There were six teens. Only if one bowl was designated to one teen...

"Teens of Ninjago! Stand near a bowl!"

The teens stood at a random bowl. There were five bowls in a circle and one bowl was the centerpiece. It took hours for the six teens to find out which order and which bowl they were to stand at. Finally, they got it. Jillian stood at the pink bowl. Robert stood at the orange bowl. Josh stood at the indigo bowl. Nicole stood at the yellow bowl. Nyall stood at the light blue bowl. And Jayde stood at the center bowl that was purple. All of a sudden, a light appeared. The bowls faced up and the stones were there! Quite magic!

"Whoa! What is this?"

Misako looked at her prophecy and understood what it meant.

"You each possess an element of harmony, friendship! You six are the souls of the elements. Robert is honesty, Josh is generosity, Jillian is laughter, Nicole is kindness, Nyall is loyalty, and Jayde is magic. It is up to you to fight the NightMare."

"Wait, wasn't the NightMare already fought?" Robert asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't defeated. It needed to be defeated by the power of friendship. Now you need to master them."

**So what do you think so far? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

No One's POV

The six teens sat in Ninjago Cafe.

"Hey Nyall, what are you doing?" Robert asked.

"I wasn't staring at Jillian."

"I didn't ask you though."

Nyall's face turned red.

"Come on, Robert! Please don't tell her!"

"All right. I won't. But she'll figure it out someday."

Nyall gulped. As the element of Loyalty, he wondered if the element of Laughter would accept him. Jayde ordered a pina colada smoothie. Josh stood up.

"Since we're the teens that are supposed to fight the NightMare, what are we supposed to do? Train? Or does it come naturally?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, Josh has a point." Nicole stated.

"Well, we can ask my parents and my uncle and his friends." Jayde offered.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Jillian's POV

We went to Jayde's parents! OMG! They're Jay and Nya! I wonder what it feels like to be Kai's nephew and niece.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Nyall asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, you know that we're the harmonic warriors and we're supposed to defeat the NightMare, right?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Do we have to train?"

Jay looked at him nervously.

"Train? Well, I don't really know."

Well that was really HELPFUL! Just then, Misako entered the room.

"Young heroes of Ninjago. please be seated."

We sat down.

I, Jillian Rogers am SOOOOOOOOOO excited! AAHH! Misako gathered us together.

"Well, I researched more. The prophecy states that you each have to practice the magic of friendship."

"Anything else? Nyall asked.

"Nope."

The six of us were left alone. Out of my peripheral vision, I sense that Nyall is staring at me. Why in the name of Ninjago would he do that?


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole's POV

My, today is a bright sunny day! I walked down the cobblestones path of Ninjago and met up with Nyall. May I tell you a secret? Please don't tell anyone! Pretty please!? Okay, here goes nothing! I have a crush on Nyall. Everytime I look at him, I have this tingling feeling. I really really really REALLY want to tell someone. And, I found you! So please DON'T tell Nyall! Thanks!

"What's up Nicole?"

I turned around and found myself looking straight at Nyall.

"Um.. everything is fine. Well, the flowers are really blooming today- " Ispoke.

"Okay."

I was going to finish my sentence with "just like my love for you.", but I remembered not to tell him! Praise the Lord and his miracles that Nyall stopped me from saying that!

"Do you want to go for a smoothie?" he asked.

"Yes please!"

I was SOOO excited! He asked me to go get a smoothie with him. Well, reader, do you want me to tell you why I don't want Nyall to know that I like him? Well, I wasn't being nosy, but I heard Nyall talking to Robert the other day. Nyall has a crush on Jillian. Jillian is my sister, my beloved sister. Well, she really isn't my sister. She's a "sister" and Josh is a "brother". Basically the only siblings are Jayde and Nyall. Oh-am I boring you? I'm so sorry. Let's get on to the story.

"I'd like a strawberry-banana smoothie." he told the cashier.

I fluttered my eyes at him.

"What do you want?"

I stopped. My mouth felt dry. What did I want from him? Oh no!

"Umm..."

"What smoothie do you want?"

"Oh! I want a mango-pineapple with tapioca pearls."

The cashier gave us the bill.

"The price is one coin."

Nyall took out the money.

"Nyall, I'll pay. It was kind of you to invite me for a smoothie."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I handed the cashier my money.

We drank our smoothies and walked back to our dorms. (By the way, we call our the Bounty "dorm".)

Nicole came back to the dorm. She was drinking her smoothie.

"Hey girl! How's it going? Where did you get that? Are we going shopping today? Tell me! TELL ME!"

"Jillian, will you promise not to tell anyone this?"

"Sure. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle through my eye."

"Okay. Nyall's in love with you."

Jillian's face turned pale. Then she burst out laughing.

"Nyall! He's in love with me! ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"What's so funny?"

"I heard Robert and Nyall overtalking few days ago. Robert said that I'd sooner or later find out. And, you see, I did find out!"

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong!"

"I spilled the beans! Now Nyall's going to hate me! Lock me up in Ninjago prison with his parents' authority! Ban me away from Ninjago! Or he could ban me away from Ninjago in a prison! What am I going to do?"

Jillian looked at me.

"Sis, you just have to tell him that I know."

"That's terrible! I have a crush on HIM!"

Thar she blows!

"What a joke! It's a love circle! You like Nyall, he likes me, I like Josh, Josh likes Jayde, and Jayde likes Robert!"

What a huge mess! Jillian stopped laughing.

"Look, Nicole, you just have to learn to break your shell."

"What's that?"

"It means doing things out of your comfort zone."

"Alright."

I walked out of the room and knocked on Nyall's room.

"Who is it?" a voice spoke.

"Um.. Nicole."

"Come in."

I opened the door. Nyall, Josh, and Robert were playing their video games. They were probably hand-me-down games from the ninjas.

"May I speak to Nyall alone?"

Josh and Robert looked at each other and grinned. They exited out of the room.

"Nyall, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for inviting me for a smoothie. That was very thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome."

"And speaking of thoughtful, I wasn't very thoughtful at all. I'm sorry I eavesdropped on your conversation with Robert!"

"You eavesdropped?"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. We don't talk about personal stuff anyways."

"I told Jillian."

There was a pause. I thought he was going to kill me!

"About what?"

"You're in love with Jillian."

"Oh, she already knows that!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry though."

"No need to apologize."

"There is one thing I must tell you."

"What?!"

Reader, I had to tell him this. This was to break my shell.

"I..I..I'm... in... love with..."

"With who?"

"Uh..um..you."

He looked at me. His eyes were blue, like the calm ocean after a thunderstorm. He looked at me sincerely.

"Alright."

I shrunk back. My brown wavy hair covered my face. Through my green eyes, he was smiling instead of frowining.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No! Why would I be mad at you?"

"I thought you didn't accept me as a friend."

"Nicole, we're not friends. We're more than friends."

I sighed. Nyall and I were more than friends.

* * *

No One's POV

Misako came down to the dinner table.

"So my future warriors, what lesson did you learn today?"

Jillian nudged Nicole.

"Well, Misako. I learned that no matter who you are and what you are, it's important to accept people." Nicole spoke.

"That's a good lesson."

Little did they know that they have trained 10% and 90% left to defeat the NightMare.


	5. Chapter 5

Misako's POV

I sat with Wu. He bought smoke sticks to predict the future. I saw that the NightMare attacking Ninjago. The six teens were fighting them. Just then, the six teens came into the room.

"Hey Misako, what's up?" Robert asked.

I shook my head. Today was the day NightMare was attacking Ninjago.

"NightMare is attacking Ninjago today." I responded.

"What?! We just started our lessons about friendship! How could she?" Jayde indignantly stamped her feet.

"Your parents told me that NightMare is very impatient. She wants to reign over Ninjago."

"Hey, isn't NightMare a guy? He's the Overlord's brother!" Josh spoke.

"Yes, but NightMare has her own minions made out of her mold: Shadows."

I thought to myself. How is friendship going to stop shadows? Shadow puppets? Just then the door to the bounty broke. We saw a shadow.

"Run!" I yelled.

The six teens huddled together as the shadow was about to pounce. Wu had made a bunny shadow puppet and scared it away.

"Woah! That's cool!" Jillian exclaimed.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all make out own shadow puppets and use the magic of friendship to defeat the NightMare?" Nyall inquired.

The teens nodded and set off into different directions. Ninjago City looked worse when the Stone Army came. My shadow fought one of the minion shadows.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" Jayde yelled.

Jay and Nya raced to the shadow and shone light. It quickly melted into the sewer.

Jayde thought, "That's it! Light. Shadows are scared of light. If somehow we can produce enough light..."

"Guys! Come here!" Jayde screamed.

The teens huddled up and lured the minions. They held each others hands in a circle. Kindness, Laughter, Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity, and Magic elements were combined. A light burst out and the minions were gone. All was gone.

"You won't get away with this your meddling teenagers!" a voice spoke.

I turned around. It was the NightMare. She was furious.

"Jayde, what do we do?" Nicole whimpered.

Jayde thought for a long time. "I've got it." she replied.

"Hey NightMare! Why do you want to take over Ninjago?"

"It my destiny." was the reply.

"Have you ever thought of having friends?"

"I have to share. I hate sharing."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Well, no."

There was an awkward silence.

"NightMare, do you want to be my friend?"

*whispers: are you insane? is Jayde going to be evil?*

"Well, sure."

"Come to the good side. We have cookies." Jayde winked.

I stepped towards Jayde. "Jayde! Really?" I asked. She nodded.

NightMare walked towards Jayde and she touched Jayde's hand. Instantly, the NightMare turned into an angel.

* * *

Jayde's POV

"How are you an angel?"

The angel smiled. "Well, the Overlord was a devil. He turned me evil with a touch. My brother had no kindness, no laughter, no loyalty, no honesty, no generosity, and no magic. I had these traits after he touched me. After the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master defeated my brother, I turned for revenge and advantage to take over Ninjago. After you taught me the magic of friendship, I soon realized my true self. Thank you Jayde."

The angel brought a rainbow over the sky. Every sighed in awe.

Misako walked over to me.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well, dad told me that Sensei taught him a lesson: The best way to defeat an enemy is for them to become your friend. Without my friends' help, I wouldn't have done it either. We must have the six elements. With one missing, the circle is broken. That's the magic of friendship.


End file.
